


Collection-BJSH

by Belindakrrr



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Beijing China/Shanghai China (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Beijing's side.  
燕永明贴着朱漆斑驳的墙往前走，与其用贴、走，不如换成蹭和挪。这条路他有多久没走过了，自个儿也记不大清了。打建国后，他就再也没来过这儿。  
现在正是一两点多，天气最热，人最少的时候—尤其是在这条本身就鲜为人知的路上。汗水浸透了衬衫，黏黏糊糊地贴在身上。透过朦胧的白色，隐约能看见胳膊上的深色。愈是离得近，燕永明心里的恐惧愈是强烈。他不想去面对，或者说，他没有勇气去面对。但他毕竟是经历几千年风雨的，表面上仍是一副懒洋洋靠着墙，慢慢悠悠往前走的大爷样。  
汗水顺着脸颊往下淌，燕永明抬手用手背快速抹了把脸，却在手背贴上额头的时候一愣。他的手冰凉无比，和被晒得发红发热的脸形成鲜明的对比。一瞬间，他的恐惧消散了些。他有些后悔自己为什么要穿上这么件儿不透气的长袖衬衫，给自己找罪受。四下里是极安静的，徒留燕永明的呼吸声，和偶尔几声蝉鸣。这条路上的蝉声都是有气无力的。像是想起什么似的，他索性靠在墙上，扭头往来的方向看去。意料之中的空无一人，墙上两道湿痕以肉眼可见的速度快速消失。或许是因为房檐的缘故，墙身并不如那些裸露在外的墙一般烫人。这也是之所以燕永明能蹭着墙走这么久的缘故吧。纵使这一路上他未曾说话，甚至连嘴都没长开过，但缺水的感觉却一直都在，愈发强烈。他伸出并不湿润的舌头，勉强舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，加快脚步往目的地走去。他很清楚，哪里要比现在这儿要凉快许多，说不定还能找到点儿水。


	2. Chapter 2

海盗设定京，燕永安(燕敬首。商人(？)沪，白春海。具体什么设定我也说不清楚总之很迷。半城设半人设，说白了就是为了自己的私心(………  
是的我又糟蹋梗来了(。  
大概还想写一个反着的，海盗沪商人京之类的…but我坚持左京不动摇。

燕永安现在是一个海盗。  
现在是一个很奇妙的词，它代表不了过去、未来，却又固执地要体现出过去、未来。

燕永安本是不大喜欢海的，他生长于多山的地区。且他也并非家道中落，落魄非常，不得已选择了这高危职业。燕永安后屋里随便摸出个瓶子都能够他挥霍个把月的，更不必说这类东西被他仔仔细细摆满了一屋子。

政客。

燕永安很喜欢这个形容词，尽管他也不是天生的政客，而是浸淫出来的。谨慎，果决，逻辑清晰，铁腕强权。

再者说，在很久之前，他是喜欢与马为友，善武的。

所以当卫津听说燕永安成了海盗后，是打死也不会相信的。这事儿搁谁谁信？而哪张和他哥脸一模一样的画像，逼迫着他认清现实。

时至今日，卫津也觉得他哥脑子大概被门郾了，直到看到分离多年、被水泡过也不见变样的尸体后，他也不明白这位爷怎么就去当了海盗去呢。

收尸的却非卫津，而是白春海。

白春海第一眼看到燕永安尸体的时候，心里既是顺理成章，也是惊愕。

他上一次收到燕永安的信还是半个月之前。那是一封发着腥涩味儿的信，火漆也不似平常信那般牢固。落款是龙飞凤舞的燕字，以及刻着篆体敬首的红章。最后一封信是燕永安给他寄的第三十七封信，在他当海盗的这么些年里，极有规律地寄出三十七封信。白春海还记着在地二十八封信的时候，燕永安对他的称呼彻底变成了吾爱，把他恶心了一下。手一抖就要把信给点着了，却抢救回了半封黑黄的信。


	3. Tango

Tango探戈  
帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
帝魔有，京津有，bg向，注意避雷。  
其实也没有啦（。）

京-燕敬首  
沪-尚春桐  
津-卫矜  
苏-吴怀苏

“…我并不觉得探戈是个好主意，燕参领。”

尚春桐微垂眼睫，掩去眼中幽深的情绪。她丰润的红唇抿起，连带着笑意也少了三分，平添几分冷硬，而颊边卷发却柔和了这冷硬，不减她精心修饰的女性柔美感。

正所谓繁华的大上海，眼下正是尚春桐风光之时——起码就表面而言。她眉眼画得极精致，衣服也是顶好的裁缝配上顶好的布料，小心比着身量制成的。

探戈于尚春桐而言，并不陌生，也绝非相熟。她一向是不会主动去跳这类舞，但鬼使神差的，她答应了燕敬首并不算客气的请求。燕敬首顺杆爬的本领一向不差，她话音刚落，就看到他阴沉不少日子的脸上扯开了一个笑。当然，这笑到底是真心还是假意，尚春桐懒得去想。

直到现在，她依然有些懊悔，脚下的步子却没有停顿。心中想法是什么，旁人看不透，连同她靠得很紧的燕敬首，也只看到她抿起又极快上扬的红唇。

燕敬首比踩着高跟鞋的尚春桐还高上半个头，平日里不显，这般靠近跳舞倒是看得一清二楚。是了，他近来总是站得不怎么直的样子。尚春桐的话几乎是贴着颈侧说的，只有他们二人能听清。

音乐走了三十余小节，燕敬首也没开口。

“燕参领再不说话，这支舞就要跳完了。”

尚春桐趁着扭胯转的时候，扬首在燕敬首耳后留下一个不深不浅的唇印，看上去既不是不小心蹭上，也不是故意亲吻。

燕敬首突然埋首在她雪白颈侧，借着她腿勾在自己身上，全身借力大部分都靠着他双臂搂着时，在尚春桐颈窝处呼出一口热气。揽在腰上的手紧了些，免去她的担忧。

尚春桐随着音乐猛地起身，卷发乱乱遮住小半张脸，遮住她泛红的耳廓。她“嘶”了一声，眯眼看着搂她搂得很紧的燕敬首。正要开口，捷足的燕敬首说。

“有些话，说穿了就没意思了…你说是不是，春桐？”

彼时正是最后一个狐步，尚春桐看到了一旁举着酒杯的吴怀苏。对方的脸色绝对谈不上好看，她连忙抛过去一个安抚的眼神，连第二句无声的交流都还未来得及做，便被燕敬首带着转了身。尚春桐回过神，继续专心于同燕敬首即将结束的探戈。

“欸——不满意也甭这么不专心啊，好歹得把舞跳完不是？”

燕敬首稍高的声音入了尚春桐的耳，带着些她并不怎么习惯的口音，令她不禁皱了皱眉。

最后一个音符落下，尚春桐同燕敬首极其默契地同时拉开距离。吴怀苏举着两杯红酒靠近，一杯递给尚春桐，一杯留在自己手里。他略抬高杯子，向燕敬首道。

“燕参领，敬你。”

燕敬首理了理袖口，颇为客气地向前迈了一步，冲吴怀苏一颔首。

“抬举了，吴参领。”

声音听起来哑了几分，尚春桐想，她抬眼觑着燕敬首的神情，举着酒杯似饮非饮，盘算着如何如何。吴怀苏还要开口，燕敬首没给他这个机会。他从侍应生手中接过披风和军帽，再次向吴怀苏颔首。

“那我就不打扰您二位了，公务在身，先走一步。”

语毕，倒是向尚春桐挥挥帽子，不伦不类地道了个别。

尚春桐终于彻底喝进了一口杯中的红酒，她摇着剩下四分之一的红色液体，望向一旁靠着桌的吴华江，笑得颇为真情实感。

“阿哥，太显眼了。”

吴华江耸肩，颇有些无所谓的意味。

“管他呢，好心给他上一课罢了。”

尚春桐不置可否，抿走最后一口酒。她盯着玻璃杯上的口红印，道。

“阿哥，怎么换酒了？”

吴华江默然，放下未喝完的酒杯。

“你同我讲什么话里话？”

“哎呀，话说穿了就没意思了。”

尚春桐将空酒杯同他的并排放下，施施然走过去。

“算了，阿哥不打算和妹妹跳支舞？”

吴华江挑眉，给她理整微乱的发。

“你还是好好歇会儿吧。”

尚春桐捂着嘴小小打了个呵欠，眯了眯眼道。

“也是，不过我怎么可能放着这场子不管呢。”

燕敬首出门后，并没有急着走。他踱到一旁的路灯下，借着更亮的光点着了烟，急切地吸了一口。

街上没什么人，天倒是格外地亮。

他叼着烟，从怀中摸出怀表，眯眼瞧好了时间。

晚上十点四十。

燕敬首突然顿了一下，沉默着朝九点钟方向走去。那里是一团黑，凑近了才看到那辆黑色的吉普车。他正打算敲敲窗子，卫矜已经开了门，贝雷帽戴得极正。

“晚了半个小时，您这挺会办事儿的啊？”

燕敬首自知理亏，赶紧吸了两口烟，提前让这根烟完成任务，用脚踩灭了。他把着车门，左腿一跨忙进了车里。也就这会儿功夫，趁着车里亮晃晃的光，卫矜看到了燕敬首耳侧的红印，同时闻到了烟草味遮不住的香水味。

燕敬首看着卫矜长起来，自然熟知她脾性，故也没开口解释什么。卫矜冷笑，“嗤”了一声便一踩油门，开车走了。燕敬首懒洋洋地靠着车背，没个坐样，倒是看卫矜神情看得很清楚。他瞟了一眼卫矜绷紧的唇线，揶揄道。

“怎么，吃醋了？”

卫矜手一抖，险些磕着燕敬首。她侧头盯着燕敬首耳侧的唇印，停下车道。

“哪儿敢啊，燕大爷魅力无限，轮不上我。再说了，赶明儿您真和人家喜结良缘了，我指不定哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去了。”

这下轮到燕敬首嗤笑了。他稍稍直了些身体，哑声道。

“我说卫子，大家都活了四位数的老妖怪了，谁还这么谈感情啊？”

他不顾还在车里，摇下车窗给自己点着第二根烟，慢慢悠悠吸了一口。

“不好意思，忘了。你算小妖怪。”

卫矜眼眶一红，正欲做流泪状，燕敬首赶紧挥了挥手。

“得得得别装了，这演戏还演上瘾了，现在没人看，这眼泪留着有人的时候再流。”

闻言，卫矜笑嘻嘻，搂着燕敬首同他咬耳朵。

“这怎么行，戏得做全套，入戏不深可不行啊。”


	4. 照片烟局

又名：就是不带大婴孩

北平—燕敬首  
上海—尚春桐  
帝魔BG向。

尚春桐细白的二指间夹着一支香烟，慢慢悠悠地燃着虚无的白烟。她还是保持着吞云吐雾的嘴形，却是一动不动，任由香烟沉默地燃烧着，一点一点地成灰，倒仍是顽强地扒在烟身上，不肯掉到尚春桐的黑缎金杜鹃上。

那厢撑着她梳妆台抽烟的是燕敬首。他的外套挂在门口新换的衣帽架上，被金属钩顶出了一个圆包。坦白来讲，燕敬首的军装穿得并不怎么规整，只让人能一眼看出是个正参领——仅此而已了。

屋子不大，约莫十五平米，堪堪放得下尚春桐的衣柜、梳妆镜和一套简单的桌椅。燕敬首环顾四周，只看见了尚春桐手边的白瓷烟灰缸。里面零星两个烟屁股，垫着一小片烟灰，被煞白的瓷面衬得突兀。此时便如同烟局一般，两人谁都不说话，都只沉默地抽着烟。燕敬首抽烟的姿势自然不比尚春桐温和，他同样是二指夹烟，吸的时候显得更为迫切。

尚春桐是柳叶眼。燕敬首吸烟时，手遮了半张脸，手指骨节明显，透过指缝是他被阴影遮遮掩掩的瘦削下巴、两颊。

烟快要抽完了。燕敬首勾过烟灰缸，开口问。

“你就这一个？”

尚春桐垂下眼去，不直视他。

“燕参领，我这儿还是算个私人空间的。”

燕敬首低笑两声，温热的烟气飘到尚春桐后颈。她画得很细的眉一皱，扭头看过去，是燕敬首弯腰捻灭香烟——好巧不巧，她坐的位置…不，是燕敬首故意的。尚春桐闻了闻，道。

“哈德门。”

“那当然了，你知道的。你的呢…我想想，老刀还是三猫？”

“都不是。统共也就这么几个牌子，你也用不着继续猜了，仙女。”

燕敬首一愣，说。

“我以为你会故意不去抽仙女牌的。”

他耸耸肩，手伸进怀里摸出烟盒。封面上的烟仍然像个伸出来的中指，红白黄间着的颜色还很新。尚春桐问，你抽得，是不是较以前更勤了。

燕敬首没倒出烟来，烟盒里空空荡荡，只剩了金纸。他便揣回怀中，手里有一下没一下地打着打火机玩儿。

“一直都这样。”

尚春桐理了理新烫的鬈发，吸尽了手中仙女的最后一口气。随后，她也将烟按灭在烟灰缸里，和那截哈德门好巧不巧挨在了一起。燕敬首见状，拿过一旁的军帽作势便戴上了，晃晃悠悠地去取衣架上的外套。

“…这就是你说的谈事？”

尚春桐蹙眉，鲜有明确地表达了自己的不满。

“那当然了，你知道的。”燕敬首哈哈一笑，半披着外套，站在门口回头。他左手勾着厚实的长外套，右手抬了帽子对尚春桐示意。

“合作愉快…尚参领——不好意思，春桐。”

语毕，燕敬首哼着调儿，走得潇洒。

尚春桐伸出食指按了按眉心，压下心中的不悦与一股说不清道不明的微妙情绪，捏着燕敬首插在镜侧夹缝中的照片，细细想着。

照片是老照片，但燕敬首和尚春桐还是现在这般模样，变得只是衣服。燕敬首揽着尚春桐的肩，笑得温和且自信。

她指腹摩挲着自己和对方的脸，随后打上火机，堪堪烧了一半，只留下两人的上半身，恰好看出来这其中的亲密关系。尚春桐盯着照片中自己的耳饰，终是一笑。

“仿得倒是跟真的似的。”


	5. Chapter 5

毫无意义的帝魔车。流水账……铺垫成大海。  
瞎瘠薄写……你沪好难写啊_(:з」∠)_.

白春海于九点二十三分站在了家门口。他摸索出钥匙，借着两旁低矮装饰灯微弱的亮光，对准锁眼开了门。家中并非是意料之中的黑暗，而是从客房虚掩着的门缝中透出几分光亮。低头一看，鞋架旁是一双45码的黑色软跟皮鞋。白春海换上拖鞋，将自己的鞋摆在那双黑色皮鞋的旁边，推开了客房的门。

燕永安仅比白春海早一刻钟进家。他换鞋时犹豫了一下，最终还是将鞋放在了鞋架旁边。即便鞋架很空，足以再放下不少鞋。他只带了一个中等大小的皮箱，文件占了大多数，分量不轻。白春海推门而入时，他刚看完第一份文件的第一段。燕永安扭头，望进白春海细长的双眼，漫不经心般开口。  
“吃了吗？”  
白春海停顿片刻，似是在从含混的几个音节之中辩析出话的内容，但多年的默契显然不是白来的。他快速略一点头，抬手松了松领带，转身出了房间。堪堪出了门，空闲出来的那只手指了指自己屋。燕永安了然，垂头加快了阅读文件的速度。

细微水声传入耳中，刺激着燕永安的神经。他的精力不自觉分散了些，却又很快其中起来。燕永安抬手捏了捏鼻梁，将文件收回公文包内。他很清楚，他是看不下去了。水声停了片刻，复而继续想起。燕永安脱下西装外套，坐躺在办公椅上解起了衬衫纽扣。浴室里有两条毛巾，都是白春海的，这他也很清楚。燕永安本应是该再犹豫一次的，或是再考虑一遍的，但是这次他没有。他将衣服收好，挂进衣柜，没有去拿衣柜里准备好的毛巾。

“你的浴衣在衣柜里，换了新的了。”白春海打开浴室门，边擦头发边说。他喜欢温度偏高一些的水，刚洗完澡后体温要比平时略高一点点。蒸汽从浴室氤氲出来，而白春海就站在白色水雾之中，朦胧般看不真切。但这份不真切也只是一瞬。燕永安瞟了一眼他浴衣襟下露出来的一小片皮肤，从鼻腔中挤出一个“嗯”。

白春海下意识僵了一下身子，却在燕永安一声促狭轻笑声后缓过神来，斜眼睨了他一眼，继续擦着头发。

燕永安回过头，将浴巾挂在手臂上，转身进了隔壁浴室。他洗澡的速度比白春海要快上不少，因而白春海还在从床头柜里翻找着的时候，水声戛然而止。他迅速关上抽屉，只留下几个五颜六色的物件。燕永安先打开了浴室门，在胯间草草围了条短巾后，长腿一迈，大步走向了白春海。

最后一丝微弱的窘迫随着燕永安的靠近消失殆尽。白春海面部线条柔和了些，脸上显出一个极淡的笑容。他向前一步，一手搂向燕永安的腰，另一只手攀上他的肩膀，略踮起脚直接吻了上去。

燕永安微怔片刻，很快反应过来，右手扣住白春海的脑后，左手熟门熟路地顺着他后背中间略为凹陷的那条线往下，直至臀部。白春海的手覆上燕永安的手，制止住他的动作。

“…等一会儿。”

白春海轻轻挣开对方的手，舌尖缓慢地描绘着燕永安的唇形。悠闲非常，唇间传来微痒的感觉刺激着他脑海中冷静的那根弦。那根弦现在还是紧绷的。白春海的手由覆盖在燕永安的手背上，变成了和他十指交叉，握得很紧，再过渡成了带着他的手，缓慢揉捏自己的后腰。

燕永安目前处在一个略显被动的状态，这并非他所想要的。久旱逢甘露，哪有被动一说？他的手反扣住白春海的手，停留在对方脑后的手缓缓向下，轻钳住了白春海的手腕。他的唇舌移向白春海的耳垂，犬齿摩挲着他的耳垂，上下两颗尖牙熟练地叼着软肉轻咬。白春海呼吸一滞，挣开束缚毫不犹豫地扯掉了燕永安胯间的毛巾。毛巾落地的细微响声与赤裸所带来的凉意挑断了那根紧绷住的弦。

胯间的事物半硬，被一只瘦白的手握住。那只手向上上上下下撸动几下，本来半硬不硬的事儿就很给面子地直挺起来。白春海的指尖在他马眼上来回轻点，刺激得燕永安急促低喘了一生。他伸手钳住白春海手腕，另手在对方臀部揉捏，越过他的肩膀，燕永安很轻易地看到圆润的臀肉在他手中被挤压，留下浅浅红印。白春海轻轻“唔”了一声，撤手后仰去摸柜子里的润滑剂。未开封的瓶子不是很容易打开，白春海一边扭着瓶子，一遍被撩拨地颤颤巍巍抬起了头。两根温度偏高的事物碰在一起，燕永安一手握住两根，一起撸动。略显粗糙的虎口贴着turtle head处磨蹭，白春海的手又是一抖，双腿软了几分，手中包裹完整的瓶子没有打开。

燕永安接过他手里的瓶子，三两下暴力拆卸，毫不客气挤出不少，顺着股缝向紧闭的穴口探去。白春海相当配合地翘起臀，方便对方动作。燕永安先是在穴口褶皱部分按压，循序渐进般地慢慢伸进手指，一根到三根。他显得相当有耐心，指腹轻压内壁，润滑剂黏黏糊糊顺着手指流过，留下一道亮闪闪的痕迹。safety套包装袋的一角被燕永安用虎牙咬住，另一只手借力撕开，露出里面扁圆的橡胶螺纹物体。

白春海轻车熟路地给燕永安套上，顺带手抚过两个沉甸甸的囊袋。燕永安嘴唇快速抿了一下，抬手在对方屁股上轻拍了下。

“……燕永安。”

白春海身体绷紧了片刻，颇有些咬牙切齿般瞥了燕永安一眼。燕永安没有理会，只是对准开拓好的地方，缓慢而坚定地挺进。他欺身上前，含着白春海耳垂的软肉，一边含含糊糊地说着什么。下身被缠绵地包裹住，顺从地接纳着他。白春海被他揽在怀里，伸手撑着面前的墙壁。墙纸是四年以前，他与陈思芮一起挑选的。当时他还揶揄道，墙纸上的一朵花就像陈思芮的眼睛——现在那只眼睛直对着他。

嗓子眼有一瞬间的干涩，白春海将另一只手覆盖上去，但似乎仍能感觉到灼热的目光穿透他的手心，直透到他激动不少的心脏。

猝不及防中，燕永安埋在他身体里的事物狠狠滑过那一点，引得白春海忍不住哆嗦了一下，麻意从小腹往下蔓延。脚尖已然不太能习惯于支撑他的姿势，白春海咬牙，抬起一条腿盘上了燕永安的腰。

燕永安就像一个蓄谋已久的猎手，没有任何停顿地将他另一条大腿也架上自己的腰，手臂紧紧圈住白春海的后腰，直接把人压向了墙。

他们下身连得更紧密了些。船型的柱状物每次都刮蹭到刺激的一点，而燕永安埋在他肩头，略硬的短发轻轻扫动也撩拨得他眼角泛红。白春海垂下眼去看，正好看见他浓黑的眉，忍不住用手指去勾划。

燕永安张口舔了舔他的颈窝，吸吮出一个浅红色的吻痕。白春海吃痛，下身绞紧，让燕永安低声乐了一下。他正小声喘着，压着呻吟声，燕永安却突然松开了搂着他的手。

脑内神经震了一下。白春海双臂死死攀住他的背，修剪圆润的指甲在燕永安后背上留下浅浅抓痕，随后便出现几条红色凸起痕迹。白春海眼角泪花闪烁，一瞬间的惊吓与身体的触感让他心跳不稳。他伸手推开燕永安的头，手掐着对方的大臂，口中吐出几字。

“燕敬首你——”

话音未落，燕永安凑过头去亲吻他。白春海本打算咬破他的舌头，却最终只是用犬齿刺了几下。

燕永安得意，揽着人回到了床上。白春海身体拗成U形，甚至可以看到自己与对方下身摩擦出的白沫，以及燕永安毫不客气的次次深入。白春海咬住手背，阻挡了细小的呜咽声以及舒爽的呻吟。他试图别过脸，然而燕永安便会拉过他的另一只手，放缓动作，带领它来到他们下身紧密相连的地方，让白春海自己感受到他一次次吞下的柱状体的温度。白春海抽不出手来，只得任着燕永安的动作，喉中发出呜咽似的细声。

咬出红印的手被人温柔却不容拒绝地拉开，十指相扣，最后一道防线被冲垮。他放弃了所谓的抵抗，随着动作叫出了声。起初他仍是有些抗拒的，但往后已经无暇去抗拒，快感一点点淹没他。他的视觉朦胧起来，却仍能清晰地看见燕永安，即便周遭已经模糊扭曲。

燕永安手包住他的性器，来来回回蹭过horse eye，不断刺激已经兴奋高扬的迪克。燕永安的手加快了动作，白春海的脚趾慢慢蜷缩起来，浑身发抖。射出的一瞬间，白春海的大脑空白了一下，极短。他下意识地喊出了在心底过了三番的名字。

“……燕敬首…。”

燕永安动作顿了片刻，抬手把他搂得更近。白春海可以感受到燕永安湿热的手臂，胸膛，以及左臂上泛红的一片。

白春海眯眯眼睛，餍足地陷进床里，双腿还勾在燕永安的腰上，随着对方的动作有一下没一下地喘息。他向燕永安勾勾手指，微挺起胸拉近了距离。燕永安的唇角习惯性扬起，正准备开口，就被白春海亲上，被长驱直入。白春海手指描着燕永安的眉形，反复描着，嘴中含混说着什么，湮没在唇齿之间。

我还记着你叫燕敬首的时候。

大抵如此罢。

夜晚对于白春海，抑或是燕永安而言，从来都谈不上漫长，无论何时。但他们有足够的时间耳鬓厮磨，有足够的时间做完他们的事。

END.


End file.
